Harmburger
Harmburger is the company mascot, chef, and restaurant manager of Burgrr Inc. He is a huge winking burger, which occasionally appears rotten and parasite infested. His weapon of choice is a large meat cleaver. He is also the root idea of hamburger. Description A big hamburger with unblinking bloodshot eyes wearing a chef's hat. The limbs are made from it's putrid meat. Components such as lettuce, cheese or cucumbers may also be included or excluded in some instances. Harmburger is the mascot, manager and chef of Burgrr Inc. but he also could play a more major role, such as a manifestation of the Burgrr concept-core. Despite his high position in the company, he is still serving food in the cafeteria and cooking food in the kitchen. So far, his only vocalizations are deep sighing. Harmburger's freshness depends on your perception and mood. He looks more fresh and appetizing when friendly or when you're in a better mood. Otherwise, he's more decomposed and foul smelling. All kinds of vermin infests him ranging from invertebrates to even rodents. These critters can help him form facial expressions, such as a smile made of worms and bugs, slug anime teardrop, greener mold for blushing and others. If there were a human version of him he would always be high. "He has no physiology to intake any substance that we understand, but if a pseudopod of his concept manifested as an actual human in our world in a food management job he would definitely be 24/7 baked out of his mind. He’s no longer sure if he gets high to drown out the intrusive thoughts that he’s a big sandwich in another world or if that’s where those thoughts came from to begin with". The human isn't actually Harmburger, if he would be disguised in the grey zone he would wear a human mascot costume over his real body. He wouldn't really grasp the idea that his true form already looks like a mascot costume to grey zoners and even less frightening than the human costume. Similar to Dr Phleboto Mizer, Harmburger's dialogue is represented by emojis instead of regular characters. This is considered the most basic form of communication and is limited to broad ideas. Sending messages using this language can be confusing, unpredictably misinterpreted or not understood at all by the receiver. Harmburger has his own subzone that is an extension of himself called MCBKFC90//XI/X00, code-named Infinity Chopping Block. This is where he butchers the product. First Appearance In his creepypasta. He then ascended to fame trough the Burgrr website (currently down and archived). Trivia *His name is a pun on harm and hamburger. *In early designs, he could have been a humanoid butcher monster. *His hat looks like a parasite creature with arthropod limbs and when removed reveals a hole with Harmburger's brain visible. *Harmburger had three leg variations in his designs. The leg types are: made of meat, made of bread and small human legs set too far from each other. *Under his top bum, Harmburger hides a tiny "head" in a hole that begs an explanation. "His schleurmneurbe" *According to the website, Harmburger has ham tongue and "permanent bolonga innerds" from place to place. *His eyes glow in the dark if he wants. Gallery Icon-harmburger.png Harm1.png Joegif.gif File-harmburger.png|character file Logo2.png|his logo Realmeaty-burgrr.png|realistic Harmburger Harmburger a horror tale by scythemantis-d5ziyiy.png Harmburger.png Harmburgerstands.png Harmburgerchase.png SCARYHARMBURGER.png Oldharmburger.png anniversary5.png anniversary6.png anniversary7.png anniversary8.png|? anniversary9.png|?? anniversary10.png|??? Harmscary.png Harmtalk.png Harmtalk2.png Harmtalk3.png Harmtalk4.png Standindown.png|Harmburger with Eyeslob and Neckslob Burgerbye.png Meat2.jpg|early sketches Harm-human.png|human form Harm-costumed.png|human costume Harmburger-pin.png|pin design Harmburger-pin2.png Harmburger-skull.png|his skull Category:Characters Category:Burgrr Category:Living Food